Multiple fiber cable is constructed with two optical fibers that provide two separate paths of communication for transmitting optical signals. A sheath of the cable encloses the two optical fibers. According to one form of cable construction, the cable includes a sheath that must be removed to uncover the two optical fibers. There is known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,277, a transition of a multiple fiber cable to a single fiber cable. Such a transition is adapted for assembly with optical fibers that have been uncovered by removing corresponding portions of the cable. Then the optical fibers are covered by corresponding, auxiliary sheaths. Then corresponding strain relief members are assembled to the optical fibers. Then a shell is assembled for holding the strain relief members in place.
According to another form of cable construction, a sheath of the cable is constructed for ease in splitting into two sections. The two optical fibers are in the sections, and are split apart from each other at least partially along the length of the cable. The optical fibers are maintained in split sections of the sheath, and are connected with corresponding optical connectors to facilitate their use as separate paths of optical communication. Heretofore, a shrinkable wrap was applied over the cable and was shrunk to hold the cable together. The wrap prevented a split in the cable from progressing along the length of the cable. The use of a shrinkable wrap requires a source of heat, for example, a heat gun, to cause the wrap to shrink.